Can I?
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: “Lucu ‘kan? Lihat, rambutnya kuning sepertiku. Kulitnya masih merah, pipinya tembem kayak bakpao, hahaha… aku jadi ingin punya bayi.” Naruto tertawa tanpa menyadari pandangan Sasuke padanya.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP

**_Can I?_**

**

* * *

  
**

Langit tampak warna-warni terkena bias cahaya matahari senja. Dan perlahan warna itu hilang berganti dengan warna kelam dengan taburan bintang-bintang terang yang berkelap-kelip seakan silau dengan cahaya bulan yang terlihat lebih terang. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena muncul awan berwarna kelabu pekat yang tak tampak akibat hitamnya langit malam. Kilat tampak membelah gelapnya malam diikuti dengan bunyi guntur yang kuat menghilangkan kesunyian yang terjadi pada malam hari.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun mengenai bumi membentuk percikan kecil di bumi. Belum, belum deras. Masih ada beberapa orang yang berani keluar rumah dengan tujuan memanggil anak-anaknya untuk pulang ke rumah, dari rumah tetangganya.

Di salah satu apartemen mewah di Konoha, dua pemuda terlihat santai menonton acara televisi. Yang satu berambut kuning jabrik dengan kulit berwarna karamel dan mempunyai bola mata biru terang seperti langit pagi hari yang ceria. Ia baru saja masuk universitas ternama di kota itu tahun ini. Sedangkan pria yang satunya, yang menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah pemuda yang sudah 3 tahun kuliah di universitas yang sama. Ia berambut hitam kelam, bahkan bisa terlihat lebih kelam dari warna langit malam, tetapi mempunyai kulit yang halus lembut serta pucat. Sangat kontras dengan warna rambut, serta bola matanya yang juga gelap. Nama mereka masing-masing adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tampak girang mendapat kesempatan bermain-main dengan rambut halus Sasuke yang tak mempan dengan gravitasi bumi. Bagaimana bisa, rambut sehalus itu? Entahlah.

Sementara Sasuke, ia berpura-pura menonton acara di televisi itu namun pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Nanti kita akan segera tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Teme, masa kau belum lapar sih?"

"Hn,"

"Nah, itu kau lapar. Ayo kita segera beli makanan sebelum hujan makin deras!"

"Hn? Siapa yang bilang 'iya'?"

Naruto terlihat bingung sambil memandangi pipi sebelah kiri Sasuke karena hanya itu yang terlihat oleh matanya selain rambut dari kepala Sasuke, "Tapi 'kan tadi kau bilang 'hn' Teme?"

"So?"

"Bukankah itu artinya 'iya'?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggeleng, "dasar Dobe, 'hn'-ku bisa diartikan hanya oleh pikiranku saja."

"Yaudah, kalau begitu ayo kita beli makanan. Terserah kau lapar atau tidak yang penting aku! Aku belum mau meninggalkan dunia ini karena belum seluruhnya kujelajahi!" Naruto merengek-rengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun.

Sasuke tersenyum, "kau bisa memberi aku apa kalau aku belikan kau makanan?"

"Apapun yang kau minta."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia menahan tawanya mendengar perut Naruto yang berbunyi. Akhirnya, "apapun?" kali ini wajahnya terlihat mesum.

Naruto mempunyai firasat buruk hanya dengan raut wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini. Tapi cacing di perutnya terus berontak, dan ia tidak mau kena mag, penyakit yang akan menetap di tubuh seumur hidup. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah.

'Waakh, gawaat…' batin Naruto. 'Gimana menolaknya ya? Ah, bilang saja aku lagi 'dapet'! hohoho… tapi dia tahu gak ya? Ah, pasti gak tau deh.' dengan bodohnya Naruto memikirkan ide untuk menolak Sasuke dengan halus saat ia memperkirakan Sasuke akan berbuat hal mesum padanya.

Sasuke segera memencet beberapa tombol ponsel-nya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia berbicara dan meminta diantarkan select pizza.

Naruto dengan girangnya belompat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke manja. Jarang-jarang Sasuke yang pelit ini mau mentraktirnya. Biasanya Naruto yang disuruh membeli bahan serta memasak masakan untuk mereka makan. Dan ia tahu kalau Sasuke suka masakan rumah, tetapi tak bisa masak. Jadi Naruto dengan senang hati membuatkannya. Apa sih yang tidak buat kekasih tercinta?

"Dobe, mandi dulu sana!" perintah Sasuke. Memang kebiasaannya bersih dahulu sebelum makan. Maklum, dia 'kan calon dokter jadi harus berpola hidup sehat.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "bilang aja kalau aku bau!"

"Eh, bukan aku yang bilang lho," Sasuke tersenyum geli, "mandi gih, setelah itu baru aku. Atau kau mau kita mandi berdua?" ia menggoda kekasihnya tercinta.

"Uuuh!! Dasar Teme! Teme teme teme teme!!" Naruto beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil mengejek Sasuke. Yang diejek hanya tersenyum. Mau bagaimana lagi?

-

"Kenyaaaang! Hahaha… arigatou Teme-ku tercinta…" Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas dan kemudian bersenandung riang menuju toilet. Mau dibuang lagi? Cepat amat?

Sasuke duduk santai di sofa depan televisi setelah membuang kotak pizza dan membersihkan meja dari sisa makanan yang terjatuh.

'He? Tumben bisa kenyang dengan makanan sedikit?' pikir Sasuke terheran.

-

"Teme, besok kau libur juga 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang milik Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Iya apa tidak?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu besok kita pergi ke Suna yuk, tadi Gaara meneleponku katanya Temari-nee sudah melahirkan. Dia juga mengirimiku foto bayinya, lihat nih!" Naruto tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di ponselnya. "Nih," ia menyodorkan poselnya ke depan muka Sasuke. "Lucu 'kan? Lihat, rambutnya kuning sepertiku. Kulitnya masih merah, pipinya tembem kayak bakpao, hahaha… aku jadi ingin punya bayi." Naruto tertawa tanpa menyadari pandangan Sasuke padanya. "Hey, lucu 'kan?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi, bisa kita pergi besok?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, dobe."

Naruto memasang raut kecewa di wajahnya, "nande…?"

"Karena kita akan membuat bayi kita sendiri malam ini."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Naruto. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Naruto, mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Dua bibir bertemu. Sekilas saja, karena Sasuke hanya mengecupnya sekilas. Ia mengambil ponsel Naruto dan meletakkannya di meja.

Kembali dua bibir bertemu. Kali ini ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, karena Sasuke sudah mulai melumat bibir manis kekasihnya. Satu-satunya rasa manis yang disukainya adalah rasa dari mulut Naruto yang hangat. Ia pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir bagian bawah milik Naruto, kode untuk meminta pintu masuk agar dibuka.

Naruto membuka kedua belah bibirnya mengizinkan Sasuke bertamu ke daerah kekuasaannya. Tapi ternyata lidah Sasuke tidak datang dengan damai, tapi dengan niat mendominasi pemilik dan memiliki seluruh ruangan disitu. Lidah mereka bertautan dan saling menahan seperti pedang yang digunakan untuk menangkis serangan lawan. Tapi memang, lidah Sasuke sangat lincah untuk menghindari serangan lidah Naruto dan segera menyerang balik. Tak sia-sia, ia berhasil membuat lidah si pirang takluk dan segera menelusuri ruangan yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik. Ia mengabsen prajurit putihnya dan menyapu langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto sedikit menggeliat serta mendesah pasrah.

Tangannya yang menganggur menelusup masuk melalui kaos Naruto dan membelai punggung mulus sang pemilik. Memeluknya hingga jarinya dapat menyentuh salah satu titik sensitif di dada Naruto.

"Hmmh…" Naruto menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

Perlahan, titik kecil yang disentuh dan dibelai Sasuke itu mengeras. Ia segera memilinnya pelan dan mencubitnya agak keras.

"Mmm!!" kembali Naruto menggeliat dengan tubuh dan bibir terkunci.

Terus seperti itu sampai Naruto merasa tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan tangan bebasnya ia berusaha mendorong Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka agar ia dapat bernapas lega.

"Hhhhh… haaah…" Naruro menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya lagi.

Sasuke segera menyerang Naruto. Bibirnya menjilati leher tanpa cacat Naruto. Ia mengecup, menjilatnya lagi, mengecup lagi lalu menggigitnya agak kuat hingga hampir berdarah. Lalu ia menghisap sekaligus menjilati bekas gigitannya membuat tanda yang hilangnya tidak bisa dalam waktu sebentar.

"Ah… Sas, awh!" Naruto mengerang keenakan sekaligus kegelian saat Sasuke menjilati lehernya yang sensitif.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangi wajah karamel Naruto yang memerah serta sedikit berkeringat. Benar juga, disini panas.

Kembali Sasuke menyerang bibir lembut Naruto dan segera ia menggendongnya memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

Didudukkannya Naruto di sisi ranjang mereka dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke membuka baju Naruto. Kemudian menurunkan celana Naruto, tapi…

"Jangan teme, aku lagi dapet."

Suasana yang hening sekaligus romantis itu berubah seketika karena alasan Naruto untuk menolah Sasuke sangat amat lucu.

"BWAHAHAHA…" Sasuke yang tak biasanya tertawa itu kini tertawa terbahak tidak keruan mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang kelewat polos itu.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dengan bingung. "Hey, kau kerasukan?" Naruto mulai ketakutan.

"Hahah, gak! Hahaha… ah! Huuf… kau itu, aku ini 'kan calon dokter… tak akan bisa dibodohi dengan hal kayak gitu. Ayolah, aku bahkan lebih senior darimu!" dan Sasuke melanjutkan tawanya.

CTAAR!

Suara petir itu mengejutkan mereka sekaligus menghentikan tawa Sasuke yang over dosis itu. Naruto juga langsung mendekat ke Sasuke dan memeluknya karena kaget.

Terdengar bunyi hujan yang semakin deras. Suara petir yang tidak sekencang tadi juga menemani mendaratnya titik-titik air di bumi.

Selama beberapa detik dalam hening, Sasuke mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Ia berbisik menyatakan cinta dengan suara mendesah yang eksotis di telinga Naruto. Ia pun menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke tengkuk indah milik kekasihnya membuat pemuda cantik itu sedikit bergidik.

Bibirnya mulai menciumi setiap mili tubuh halus mulus Naruto. Dari leher, turun ke dada yang lumayan berbentuk. Ia bermain sebentar disitu. Lidahnya menjilat memutar di salah satu titik sensitif di bagian dada sementara yang satunya lagi dimanjakan oleh tangan lihai yang terlatih Sasuke.

"Aangh~" Naruto mengeluarkan desahan halusnya yang dapat dipastikan terdengar oleh telinga tajam kekasihnya yang sedang memanjakan dirinya walaupun suara hujan keras terdengar..

Tak berapa lama, bibir dan lidah Sasuke pindah ke titik sensitif Naruto di bagian satunya lagi dan yang tadi dimainkan bibirnya kini digantikan dimanja oleh jari-jari dinginnya.

Ciuman dan jilatannya turun lagi, menyicipi rasa tiap mili di bagian tubuh Naruto. Sampailah ia di perut Naruto dan akan turun lagi, tapi masih terhalang celana yang tadi gagal dibuka Sasuke karena kepolosan Naruto yang berlebihan.

"Sas?" Naruto terheran melihat Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn?" ia menggendong Naruto dan melemparkannya ke kasur yang empuk itu. Iapun merangkak di atas Naruto lalu menciumi bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Lidahnya bergerak liar di dalam rongga mulut Naruto.

Ciumannya turun lagi dengan cepat. Ia hanya menjilat lurus, turun ke tubuh bagian bawah Naruto yang sudah menegak hampir sempurna. Oh, sebelum ia dapat menyentuh itu, Sasuke membuka celana Naruto dengan susah payah karena Naruto tak mau mengangkat pinggulnya. Tapi akhirnya badaipun berlalu, celana Naruto jeans longgar selutut yang dipakai Naruto sudah teronggok dengan indahnya di lantai, disusul dengan boxer oren bermotif rubah yang memiliki sembilan ekor, kesayangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat barang kebanggaan Naruto sudah sedikit berdiri. Iapun mengelus dengan sangat amat lembut di ujung, tepat di depan lubang kejantanannya.

"mmmh…" Naruto sedikit merinding merasakan belaian yang terlalu halus di ujung dirinya di bawah sana. Giginya menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Matanya terbuka tutup menikmati kelakuan Sasuke yang membuatnya kini sudah menegak dan tegans sempurna.

Sasuke menciumi kejantanan Naruto mulai dari ujung hingga pangkal. Sampai di pangkal, ia menjilat memutar dan ia berlama-lama menjilati ujung lubang dari kejantanan Naruto dengan spesial, ia agak menekannya sedikit lebih keras, memanjakan Naruto dengan agak lebih.

"Aah, aaanhh… ssh-aw! Sas, u-uuhh…" Naruto sedikit kewalahan terhadap tindakan Sasuke yang mulai mengganas. Dan kemudian ia sadar bahwa Sasuke masih memakai bajunya dengan lengkap dan rapi. Ia meremas pundak kekasihnya dan menarik-narik baju berwarna navy yang dipakai orang paling dicintainya itu. "Aah, ba-baju—aaah… ngh, bajumu, Sas! Aah, ah ahh! Lep… pas! Kau cu—nngh… raaang,"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum kecil memandangi wajah Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Kemudian ia berdiri dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Ia tak sabar untuk memanjakan kekasihnya lebih dari ini.

Dengan kecepatan super, Sasuke merangkak dan melata sekaligus menggeliat eksotis di depan atas tubuh Naruto sekaligus menjilati badan Naruto. Iapun berhenti menggerakkan badannya saat ia mulai memanjakan sisi tubuh kekasihnya yang paling terlarang. Dia mengecupnya lagi, menjilatinya lagi dan akhirnya dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan. Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan halus juga dengan tempo yang agak lambat.

"Aaah… nh, la—ah, gii… ssh… mmmn," Naruto merasa keenakan dengan perlakuan memanjakan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke depan mulut Naruto. Tau maksud Sasuke, ia segera mengulum tiga jari kurus dan panjang Sasuke, membasahinya dengan air liur serta memainkannya dengan lidahnya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengubah posisinya, ia menungging dengan kejantanannya menghadap Naruto dan itu membuat kejantanan Naruto tetap di depan wajahnya. Sasuke lebih melebarkan kakinya agar barang kebanggaannya dapat sampai ke mulut Naruto. Ia menyuruhnya untuk menghisap serta memainkannya.

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan kejantanan Sasuke di dalam mulutnya, Sasuke yang juga melahap kejantanan Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit Naruto.

"Mmh!!" ia menggeliat dan tidak sengaja menggigit kejantanan Sasuke tapi tidak kuat.

Sasuke makin menguatkan kulumannya dan mulai memaju-mundurkan satu jarinya itu di dalam Naruto. Ia memasukkannya lebih dalam dan menyenggolkannya ke satu titik yang berhasil membuatnya teriak, "AAH! Dobe! Jangan digigit!"

"Aanh, lagi!!" Naruto meminta dengan manja.

Naruto mengulum dan menghisap lagi kejantanan Sasuke dengan kuat sementara Sasuke terus menyentuhkan jarinya yang dingin itu ke tempat yang tepat di dalam tubuh Naruto. Narutopun terus mendesah tertahan diantara kulumannya. Sasuke terus saja, tanpa henti mengenakan jarinya ke titik tersebut. Ia mulai merasa Naruto mengejang. Cepat-cepat dikulumnya kejantanan Naruto dan dihisapnya dengan kuat sementara jarinya tetap melakukan kegiatan yang tadi.

Naruto melepaskan kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya dan mendesakkan kepalanya ke bantal. Badannya melengkung membentuk setengah lingkaran dan, "Ahh! Haa… sas—SASUKEEE~" ia mengeluarkan isi testisnya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia dapat dengan bebas berteriak tanpa takut didengar oleh siapapun karena teriakannya teredam oleh suara hujan yang bertambah deras. Perasaannya saat ini sangat amat lega. "Haah…"

"Hey, kau tau ini belum siap 'kan?" akhirnya Sasuke bersuara melarang Naruto untuk langsung tidur, kebiasaannya.

"Aah, yasudahlah, lanjutkan saja—aaah!!"

Jari Sasuke yang masih di dalam menyentuh lagi titik kenikmatan milik Naruto. Sasuke juga kembali mengulum kejantanan Naruto agar menegak lagi, sekaligus memberikan rasa nikmat yang agak berbeda karena Naruto baru saja mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aah! Aah! Ahh! Ssh… auh, mmh…!" kali ini Naruto bisa mendesah sebebas-bebasnya karena mulutnya tak lagi mengulum kejantanan Sasuke. Ia sudah merubah posisinya tadi.

Jari kedua dimasukkan perlahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menguatkan hisapannya dan memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanan Naruto agar Naruto segera merasa nyaman.

Kemudian jari ketiga menyusul.

"Uukh," Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat. Agaknya kali ini ada sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur serta zig-zag untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya nanti. Ia juga menyentuhkan ketiga jarinya itu ke bagian sensitif Naruto di dalam dirinya. Perlahan desahan Naruto kembali terdengar halus tanpa ada kata perintah untuk memelankan gerakan jari Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah tegang kembali dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Naruto yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Ia mengambil posisi yang pas dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Naruto dan menyandarkannya di bahunya. Ia melihat lubang Naruto yang masih sempit itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Ia kemudian beralih memperhatikan wajah manis Naruto yang memerah dan memperhatikan dadanya yang naik-turun karena napasnya yang masih sedikit sulit untuk dikendalikannya.

Kembali Sasuke berkonsentrasi pada lubang di depan miliknya. Dengan pelan, ia memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Saaas… Aaawh…" Naruto menggeliat dan mengerang manja.

Sasuke kembali bergerak maju dengan perlahan memastikan Naruto tak terlalu kesakitan karenanya. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto tetap saja meringis kesakitan. Tampak setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mengecup matanya dan menciumi bibirnya sambil terus berusaha memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Tangannya juga bergerak memanjakan milik Naruto. Tak terasa, seluruh kejantanan Sasuke sudah hampir tertanam seluruhnya di dalam Naruto. Dan dengan satu hentakan yang agak kuat, miliknya sudah berada di dalam diri Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Awwh!!" sang uke memekik sambil menggapai-gapai udara, ingin Sasuke memeluknya yang sedang merasa kurang nyaman saat ini.

"Ssh shh…" Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat dan membiarkan kekasihnya membiasakan diri terhadapnya. Dadanya yang berdebar dapat merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang begitu kuat. Ia merasa bahagia ternyata Naruto juga sama dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu itu sejak lama. tapi gak masalah 'kan, bahagia karena hal yang sama berkali-kali?

Tak lama, pelukan erat Naruto melonggar dan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya tanda untuk Sasuke bahwa ia sudah boleh bergerak.

Sasuke memundurkan pinggulnya agak jauh dan kemudian menghentakkannya dengan kuat ke dalam Naruto. Dapat didengarnya Naruto berteriak kuat karenanya. Kembali ia melakukan itu berulang-ulang dengan tiap hentakan menyentuh titik sensitif Naruto di dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto meminta untuk bertukar posisi. Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang dan Naruto dengan susah payah berdiri ke depan Sasuke. Ia memposisikan lubangnya tepat di atas kejantanan Sasuke yang tegak dan ia menurunkan badannya dengan sekali sentak. Saat seluruh benda milik Sasuke sudah berada di dalamnya, badannya melengkung kaget.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mulai menaik-turunkan badannya sendiri sambil mendesah. Kali ini desahan Sasukepun ikut memenuhi kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Aah! Hh… ahh! Aah!"

"Ngh! Aah! Ahh… uh!"

Begitulah, suara mereka saling bersahutan membuat tak sedetikpun ruangan itu sunyi tanpa ada sedikitpun suara.

Sasuke merasa badan Naruto mulai mengejang lagi dan dengan cepat ia mengubah posisinya seperti tadi, namun kepala Naruto bersandar ke bantal yang ditumpuk tinggi.

Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat dan hampir tak terkendali. Ia merasa Naruto makin menghimpitnya kuat. Ia juga dapat merasakan badan Naruto melekuk.

"Aah, Sas—aku… aku mau, ah… AAH!"

Sasuke buru-buru menutup lubang kejantanan Naruto dengan ibu jarinya dengan tetap menaik-turunkannya.

"AAKH! AAHH!! Teme… lepaskan! Ahh, ahh!! Aaw, sa-sakiit… sakit, temeeeeee!! Hiks," ia berteriak kesakitan dan memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan sayangnya lagi karena ia kesal. Bagaimana tidak?

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya juga sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya terus menambak kecepatan gerakannya, "Sa-sabar dobe… Aah!! Aku juga… uuh… kita keluar sama-sa… ah!! AAH! NARUTOO!!"

"SASUKEE!!"

Tepat saat Sasuke mengeluarkan benih-benih cintanya jauh di dalam diri Naruto, ia melepaskan jarinya dari ujung kejantanan Naruto.

Sasuke langsung ambruk menimpa tubuh Naruto yang berposisi setengah duduk. Ia memeluk Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"I Love You, Dobe…"

"I Love You too, Teme…"

Dan bibir mereka kembali tak berjarak. Ciuman manis yang ringan mengakhiri kegiatan mereka ini.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan terbaring di sebelah Naruto. Ia mengambil satu bantal Naruto untuk menyangga kepalanya. Ia memeluk Naruto yang membalas pelukannya dengan manja dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke, dan mereka tertidur pulas sampai pagi.

Selesainya kegiatan mereka, membuat hujan yang tadi seakan mengamuk kini berhenti dengan perlahan, seakan tak mau mengganggu tidur mereka.

-

Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih pulas sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tersenyum geli mengingat perkataan polos nan bodoh Naruto kemarin.

"Ngh~" Naruto menggeliat kecil dan segera membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya. Ia mengangkat dagunya dan melihat mata hitam kelam itu menatap dirinya dalam. Ia tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"O-hayou dobe,"

"O-hayou teme,"

Mereka diam.

"Hey, masa kita tidak menjenguk Temari-nee? Aku juga mau lihat bayinya. Ayolah, kita ke Suna ya, teme? Teme baiiiik deh…" Naruto memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

"Bukannya kau mau punya bayi sendiri?"

"Eh, i-iya siih… tapi 'kan yah, mana bisa? Jadi aku mau lihat bayi Temari-nee yang rambut kuningnya sepertiku dan pastinya manisnya juga sama." Kata Naruto sedikit Narsis.

Sasuke pura-pura berpikir, "siapa bilang kita tidak bisa punya bayi?"

Naruto memandang mata Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

Ia makin heran, "bagaimana caranya?"

"Sungguh ingin tau?" Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati.

"Tentu saja!"

"Begini caranya," dan tangan jahil Sasuke bergerak menuju selangkangan Naruto dan memanjakan Naruto yang di bawah.

"Aah, TEMEE!!"

"Hm?" Sasuke menciumi pipi, hidung dan bibir Naruto dengan gemas.

"NNNGH!! AH! TEME LEPASKAAN~!!! Aku udah capek kemarin malam… eeengh~" Naruto berusaha berontak.

Kali ini Sasuke memperlihatkan seringaiannya, "oh ya? Tapi tubuhmu tidak berkata seperti itu." Ia kembali menyerang Naruto dengan ganas.

-

"Hey, Neji! Apa kau yakin mau mengganggu mereka?" tanya Gaara pada Neji. Mereka bermaksud menjemput Naruto karena kemarin ia sangat bersemangat ketika diberi tahu Gaara bahwa Temari sudah melahirkan anaknya yang warna rambutnya mirip Naruto.

"… kurasa lebih baik kita pulang saja. Lagipula, mereka sepertinya sedang membuatbayinya sendiri." Mereka berdiri diam di depan pintu apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke sambil mendengar suara desahan dan teriakan Naruto yang begitu kuat dan jelas terdengar sampai keluar.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya,"

"Menurutmu…"

"Benar,"

"Apa kita…"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Aku mau."

"Kau tau…"

"Tau,"

"HEY! Aku 'kan belum selesai bicara! Ggrh!!"

"Jadi, kau betul-betul ingin? Di depan sana ada hotel, mau?"

Wajah Gaara memerah, kemudian ia mengangguk dan mereka segera beranjak dari situ.

-

"Hey, dobe, suaramu terlalu keras." Kata Sasuke sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya. Sepertinya ia hanya berbasa-basi.

"TEMEE!!"

"Ya?"

"Aah!! SUDAH! Cu-CUKUPP~!"

"Baik," Sasuke menghentikan segala kegiatannya bersamaan.

"Eeengh~!!!" Naruto mengerang protes, "kenapa berhenti sih?" teriaknya.

"Lha tadi siapa yang minta?"

Wajah Naruto makin memerah. Dan Sasuke dengan perhatiannya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya secara serentak membuat Naruto berteriak lagi.

**~End~**

Ahahaha!! Udah lama gak ngetik. Bahagia banget rasanya. Oi, Vi kembali dengan fic lemon lagiii XDD *dilempari tomat* *makanin tomat dengan santai*

Gimana hot gak? Kayaknya nggak deh, maklum, ni otak kelamaan gak dipake buat fanfic, jadi tumpul deh T.T

Ya sudahlah, aku mau review~ syalalalala… eh, flame-nya kalau berkualitas juga mau doong. Hehe…

Review/Flame please…!

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
